A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to apparatuses and methods related to vehicle manufacturing, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses relating to the manufacture of vehicle floor assemblies.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct a vehicle floor assembly as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The floor assembly 128 includes a floorboard 122 that is typically formed of a SMC (Sheet Molded Compound) and that is supported to a predetermined number of cross members 130. The cross members 130 are supported to a predetermined number of body support members 132 and the support members 132 are supported to a vehicle frame (not shown). The floorboard 122 has a cargo receiving surface 127 for use in receiving and supporting cargo. Each cross member 130 has a predetermined number of openings 136 and a predetermined number of floorboard supporting surfaces 164 that support the floorboard member 122. Each body support member 132 has a predetermined number of openings 147. Each cross member 130 is positioned such that the openings 136 in the cross member 130 are collinear with the openings 147 in the support member 132. A mechanical fastener 140, such as a bolt 148 is then inserted through each opening 147, in the support member 132 and through the corresponding opening 136 in the cross member 130. The fastener 140 is then secured in place, such as by tightening a nut 150 to the bolt 148, as shown. The floorboard 122 is then mounted to the cross members 130.
The above described floor assembly 127 works well for its intended purpose. It does have a disadvantage, however. This disadvantage is related to the fact that floor assemblies, such as may be used in a pick-up truck storage assembly, for example, are often exposed to weather conditions. While weather conditions create no problems for the SMC floorboard 122, they do create problems for the cross members 130. More specifically, moisture penetrates the floor assembly 128 subjecting the cross members 130, which is typically made of a metal, to unwanted rust and corrosion. This reduces the life of the cross members 130 and nearby components, which also are typically made of a metal.
What is needed is an apparatus and method that can support a floorboard if the cross member fails either mechanically or by corrosion.